1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to seed planting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved manually supported and transported seed planting apparatus wherein the same is readily secured to an individual to effect positioning of seeds at predetermined positions within a prepared field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided a variety of various seed positioning apparatus for transport and positioning of seed about a furrowed field for planting of such seed by an individual. The prior art has heretofore failed to provide a compact organization readily secured to an individual for convenient transport and positioning of seed throughout a furrowed field. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,981 to Kelly wherein the same sets forth a seed storage magazine with a funnel mounted adjacent the magazine, with the funnel associated with a downwardly depending conduit and a depth gauge mounted to a lowermost end of the conduit for determining of proper seed planting depth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,807 to Keller sets forth a hand operative seed planter including an elongate tubular body, with a pressure plate displaceable at a lowermost end of the body to selectively allow a directing of seed therethrough.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,760 to Camp provides an elongate hollow body with a trigger mechanism at an upper end of the body to enable directing of seed to a lowermost end of the body, as desired by an individual.
U.S. Pat. 4,074,461 to Hirschman provide a plant support apparatus of interest relative to the linkage utilized in a support mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,612 to Atkinson sets forth a seed planting implement defining an elongate tube mounted underlying a tool for use in plant cultivation to provide a convenient accessory in association with the tool.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved seed planting apparatus wherein the same is conveniently secured to an individual and transported thereby for use in a planting procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.